


'Friendly Competition' Bokuto x reader x Kuroo

by Bunnylikewoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Competition, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Leashes, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylikewoe/pseuds/Bunnylikewoe
Summary: Bokuto and Y/N have a previous relationship. They go to a volleyball party and run into Kuroo. Kuroo thinks Y/N is cute and wants to get in their pants so he asks to have a friendly competition and end up having sex with a very drunk Y/N.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 10





	'Friendly Competition' Bokuto x reader x Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda quickly written, I might add more to it in the future but, for now this is it. If I missed any TW (trigger warnings) please let me know! Thank you!! I hope you like it! <3

Tonight is the big volleyball party. Bokuto was in the other room getting ready, you’re in the shower. Bokuto comes in quietly and peaks his head in the curtain.

“Did you take my red tie sweetie?” Reaching in to place his hand under your chin to make you look at him. Shaking your head no, trying to hide your smirk. 

“Baby owl... I know that look, where did you put it?” Bokuto starts to get annoyed.

You turn into a giggling mess, you get out of the shower and Bokuto wraps you in a towel. 

“Hurry up sweetie, and go grab it.” Rolling his eyes while rubbing the back of his head, getting annoyed with how much of a brat you’re being today. 

Taking a few minutes to go get the tie, you bring it back to him and smile mischievously. You wrap it around his neck and start to tie it. Bokuto has no idea how to tie a tie, so he always has you do it for him. Akaashi used to help him, but since you two now live together you just tie it. You tried to teach him, but it’s no use because he tells you, you do it better anyways.

“Thank you baby owl.” He plants a kiss on your forehead and smiles at you. You turn and walk into the other room to get dressed. You throw on some ripped, black, skinny jeans, and a white shirt. Reaching over you pick up a black collar that you wear everyday.

“Will you help me put my collar on?” You walk over to Bokuto.

“Of course sweetie!” Standing in front of you, he takes the slim black collar and places it around your neck smiling the whole time. He clicks the lock in place. “You look so amazing with the collar I bought you on.” He blushes. 

You could obviously put the collar on yourself because the lock fastens in the front but, you know Bokuto likes doing it because it is just a way he shows his dominance. He also wears the key around his neck at all times because he likes for you to see it, to remember who is in charge.

“Thank you Master” Looking at him with big doe eyes, you kiss his lips softly, while he pulls you in and holds you. 

“Alright baby owl, we need to get going before we are late.” He says while shoving something in his pocket for later. 

\---

You arrive at the party that is located in a hotel and Bokuto has you super close to him because he wants everyone to know you’re his. You both walk around looking for his other teammates. 

“Oya oya?” You hear a familiar voice behind you. Turning around to look it's Kuroo, you look around losing Bokuto. 

“Hey Kuroo, how are you?” You smile at him and wave. 

“Hey there y/ n I’m doing okay. Where is Bokuto?” He asks while looking around to try to find the loud, spiky hair boy. 

“I am not sure, he was just right beside me but, he must have slipped away while I wasn’t looking.” You explain to him. 

Kuroo is looking around and starts to flirt with you. “You look really good tonight y/ n I haven’t seen you in a while, you look like a model.” He smirks at you.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto comes out of nowhere, overhearing the conversation between the two of you. “ What do you think you’re doing Kuroo?” Bokuto asks with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“I was just telling your baby owl how good they look, Bokuto, nothing too crazy.” He says while smiling, and rubbing the back of his head. 

Bokuto turns to you and looks you up and down. He puts his hand on your waist and grabs you by the collar he put you in earlier, effectively tugging you closer to him and his body. His lips then come down to lightly graze and hover over your cheek as he places a light kiss.

Kuroo interrupts what Bokuto is about to say to you, and gets closer to the both of you. Kuroo noticed the collar that Bokuto tugged on, he brought his hand up to lightly trace the length of the collar.

“Oh, that’s a nice collar you have there Y / n , but the one I have would look so much better on you.” Kuroo says with a mocking tone and a slight smirk on his face. Bokuto’s grip around your waist tightens slightly, while letting a low growl slip from his lips.

“Hmm, nice try pretty boy, but this one is going to be screaming my name tonight.” Bokuto taunts him, a mischievous glint catching in his eye.

“Oya? Wanna bet?” Kuroo plays along with the energy Bokuto is giving off. 

You don't sense the underlying tone to what they were talking about, thinking it all just friends being assholes to one another. You quietly excuse yourself to go grab some of those delicious looking brownies they got on display over there.

Once you're out of sight and Kuroo and Bokuto are alone, Bokuto gives Kuroo a side glance assessing the situation. 

“Okay man so I know my girl is hot and all, but what's your game?” Bokuto says raising an eyebrow kind of frowning.

“Oh there's no game here, my intentions are quite clear.” Kuroo crosses his arms, voice laced with a teasing tone.

“So that wasn't you trying to get on my nerves?” Crossing his arms, disbelief written on his face.

“Hmm…. well… I'll let you figure that one out.” Kuroo still held that damn cocky smirk.

“Dude seriously, what the fuck? Tell me! You know I can't read between the lines all that well, I’m not as smart as you.” Bokuto gets annoyed rolling his eyes.

“Fine dimwit, I want to fuck your girlfriend.” His tone casual, as he shrugged looking away back to your form as you stood in line for the food bar.

“And why in the ever living fuck would I let you do that?” Eyebrows knitting together. Anger was in his tone, but surprisingly there was a bit of curiosity.

“Oh come on, it will be fun. It's not like you’re better in bed than I am.” Kuroo states it like it was a proven fact.

“You seriously think you can fuck my girlfriend better than I can?”

“Yep”

“Asshole”

“Aww are you scared I'm right?”

“Fuck no!”

“I think you are”

“I'm not you little-”

“Name calling now are we? How about I make your girl scream my name so loud you couldn't even deny how much better I am” Kuroo says with confidence, while raising an eyebrow.

“I'll make her scream louder, asshat” Bokuto mocks Kuroo. 

“Is that a challenge?” He puts a hand on his hip, tilts his head and leans in with a devilish grin.

“Maybe it is. I'll win though.” Bokuto crosses his arm and leans back looking at the tall, black hair man up and down.

“Hehe…. Glad we can come to an agreement. Text me the details later will ya?” Kuroo notices Kenma in the corner of his eye and walks towards him.

\---

A few hours go by and Bokuto texts Kuroo to try to come up with a plan. 

Start of text chain:

So still think you can do better than me

Well obviously, I thought I made that quite clear earlier lol.

Let's meet in my hotel room and go from there

Okay ;)

\---  
The alcohol in your system had made your mind so… well for a lack of a better term fuzzy. Bokuto stayed sober as he waited for Kuroo to stop by and keep a small eye on you to make sure you didn't hurt yourself in your drunken haze. He decides leaving for only a few moments to get ice couldn't hurt that badly, the coincidence that Kuroo would show up in that small time frame almost laughable.

Luck was not on his side.

He walks back in with the ice, only to see Kuroo leaning against the counter watching you fumble trying to make another drink for yourself. You had been almost crying cause you couldn't find the ice. 

Lets not forget that earlier in the night, for some unbeknownst reason you had flung your clothes off. You’re about six shots past that now.

So you stood there flinging a near naked you at Bokuto just to nab the ice from him as Kuroo let out a small snicker, eyes not subtle in drifting to your very exposed ass.

“Okay baby owl, I think you had enough to drink” Bokuto takes the drink out of your hand before you have the chance to drink it. Your drunk ass gets pouty and starts being a brat.

“But-” You get cut off with a strong hand wrapping around your throat.

“Now baby owl, I said that is enough.” He tightens his grip, forcing your eyes to meet with his. “Do you understand pretty?” 

Kuroo starts chuckling. “Didn’t know you had it in you Bo, I didn’t think you knew how to be in charge” Kuroo says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Bokuto ignores what he said. 

Kuroo walks over to the green lounge chair, sits and leans back watching you and Bokuto. Bokuto gets the thing he put in his pocket before leaving the house. It’s a leash, he clips it to your collar and leads you over to the bed while holding onto your elbow so you don’t fall over. You’re so drunk you might actually fall over if he wasn’t holding onto you. Next to the bed sitting in the chair still, is a very eager Kuroo. He can’t wait to get his hands on you.

Bokuto lays you on the bed keeping the leash on. You are wearing a black lacy bra, and a matching pair of black lacy panties.

Bokuto licks his lips while taking in how breathtaking you look. 

“Oh baby owl. We are going to have some fun, Kuroo and I are going to have a ‘friendly’ competition to see who makes you scream their name first. How’s that sound baby?” He runs a finger from the beginning of your collar bone and stops at the top of your panties.

You nod your head slightly, not really paying attention to what he is actually saying. You can feel his warm breath over your sex while he leans down and slowly pulls your black panties down with his teeth, exposing your already wet cunt. Licking a line up your slit, Bokuto stops and looks at Kuroo.

Kuroo comes over and sits next to you undoing the clasp on the front of your bra exposing your breasts. Taking his thumb and index finger pinching, pulling, rubbing your nipples. Letting each breast have a turn, while he takes his other hand and places his thumb on your bottom lip gently tugging it to have you open your mouth.

You look at him through your eyelashes. You open your mouth, and he sticks two fingers in. He explores your mouth with his digits.

Bokuto still eating your pretty little cunny. He pulls away while a trail of salvia remains on his chin to move to your thigh leaving a couple nice big bite marks and bruises. He takes two fingers and spreads you wide, then continues to taste you. Slowly adding a finger at a time to make sure you're ready to take him. Your orgasm creeping up on you. 

“That’s a girl, come on cum for me. You’re such a good girl.” Bokuto praising you while continuing to eat you through your orgasm, trying to overstim you. You’re squirming, trying to get away because the pleasure is just too much. While whining and moaning, you feel weight on your shoulders. Kuroo is holding you down so you don’t squirm away from Bokuto. After you cum a couple more times and a drooling mess, Kuroo lets your shoulders up.

He then starts placing kisses mixed with bites all across your throat. Your breaths are shallow, and breathy. Moaning while the two of them use your body. 

Bokuto picks you up and flips you over so you are on your hands and knees.

"Are you ready to take our cocks pretty girl?" Bokuto let's out a grunt while biting his lip. 

You slightly nod your head.

Bokuto takes his clothes off, followed by Kuroo. Bokuto lines his cock up with your very needy pussy and slowly pushes himself in. He grips your hips hard enough to probably leave you with bruises later on.

"Fuckkkk" Bokuto whines out. 

"Open up y/n" Kuroo says while he takes the tip of his cock and rubs it against your lips. 

You open your mouth and start to suck, taking as much of his cock in as you can before you start gagging. Kuroo let's out a "mmmm."

Grabbing a handful of your hair "you're being such a good girl for us y/n" Kuroo coos. He pumps himself in and out of your mouth. Drool pours down your chin, dripping onto your tits. 

Bokuto grabs the leash and pulls on it, putting pressure on your throat, making you arch your back more. 

“F-fuck y/n, your throat feels so fucking good! I-Im about to c-cum, swallow it all baby” Kuroo re grabs a handful of your hair and pushes deep in your mouth holding you in place. Finally releasing all of his seed down your throat. You swallow like you were told, gasping for air and looking up at him for approval. He looks down at you and smiles rubbing your face. 

Bokuto flips you over so you are on your back and re enters your desparte aching cunny. He pushes all the way in, making your eyes roll back and a moan slip from your lips. Kuroo is sitting next to you playing with your breasts again. 

Bokuto places a hand on your stomach and pushes down. “You feel that sweet girl? I am right there, making you feel so full.”

“S-so g-good Bo, feels so good.” You moan loud, Kuroo swallows your moans with a kiss. You cum again, your whole body in full bliss. 

“Good girl baby” Bokuto says. “I-Im about to cum are you ready princess?” You nod your head and Bokuto grips your hips and pushes even deeper, painting your wall with his cum. Bokuto moans out your name and places a kiss on your forehead. 

Kuroo and Bokuto change positions, and you’re back on your hands and knees. Not giving you time to rest. Kuroo smirks and grabs your hips, lowering you down on his cock, you let out a gasp with how sudden it was. Bokuto got jealous that Kuroo went ahead without him and shoves his cock in when you gasp. 

“There's a good girl y/n” “Youre taking my cock so well, I bet you feel so full with Bo’s cum already deep inside that pussy.” Kuroo speeding his pace up, feeling an orgasm about to happen. You’re moaning with Bokuto's cock in your mouth, muffling how loud your moans would be. 

Kuroo and Bokuto both finish at the same time, which surprises you. They gave you no warning. You swallow all of Bokuto, and collapse in his lap falling asleep.

“Wow, we must have really worn her out.” Kuroo says, looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto smiles and strokes your hair as you sleep on his lap.


End file.
